Bite me
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Bella Swan había esperado una eternidad para encontrarse con un vampiro. Esta noche su sueño iba a hacerse realidad finalmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Jaci Burton, La traducción a Sylvapen (arroba MMV) esta traducción no pertenece al Club de Las Excomulgadas**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Bella Swan había esperado una eternidad para encontrarse con un vampiro. Esta noche su sueño iba a hacerse realidad finalmente.

Claro, su visión de un _y vivieron felices_ -después de involucrarse con un semental del mundo de los no muerto- sería perfecto y mucho más satisfactorio si en verdad pudiera encontrar a un vampiro real. Pero desde que ellos no existían, ella tendría que estar satisfecha mezclándose con los que salían en televisión.

¿Después de todos, dónde se encontraba plantada todas las noches del miércoles durante los últimos cinco años? Delante de la televisión, claro, mirando "_**Muérdeme**_", la serie nocturna sobre las vidas de un rico, famoso y glamoroso colmilludo. Con él vivía todas sus fantasías. Ella devoraba los episodios semanales como los vampiros devoraban presas

Ahora finalmente entendía las convenciones de Star Trek y cómo todos aquéllos hambrientos fanáticos satisfacían sus deseos de vivir la vida espacial siguiendo muy de cerca a sus estrellas. Y ahora ella se encontraba con otras personas a las que les gustaba lo mismo y que la entendían y que no eran raros, simplemente justos devotos.

¿Y qué si sus amigos pensaban que estaba demente? Había visto el anuncio de la convención anual y pensó que era ahora o nunca.

Además, este mes cumplía años. El Gran Cumpleaños, el primero en que ella estaría mal. E iba a celebrarlo a lo loco. Y tenía la esperanza de matar dos pájaros de un tiro en el proceso.

¡Un gran regalo para su trigésimo cumpleaños! Aquí estaba ella en la luminosa y brillante Las Vegas, pensando librarse finalmente de esa virginidad no deseada. Donde "_**Muérdeme"**_ el programa de televisión tenía su entusiasta convención anual, parecía la oportunidad perfecta de darse un obsequio de cumpleaños. Y mientras ella estaba aquí, también podría encontrar a alguien que la ayudará con el problema de su virginidad.

Su virginidad sin embargo era un simplemente un tecnicismo. Años de vibradores habían tomado hace tiempo la famosa barrera que había estado allí. ¿Pero un hombre real dentro de ella? No. Ella no había experimentado eso aún.

_**Todavía. **_

Este fin de semana, ella lo haría Así se cayera el infierno o un diluvio universal encontraría a un hombre que le haga el amor, aun cuando tuviera que venderle su alma al diablo para hacerlo.

Bueno, quizás ella no era una estrella de cine. Y quizás tenía también algunas libras extras. Era absolutamente voluptuosa, eso era todo. Y si un hombre deseaba una mujer con algo de carne para sostenerse, entonces ella era su chica.

Bella pasó su mano encima del vestido aterciopelado y se volvió para examinarse en el espejo una vez más. Agitó su cabeza, incapaz de creer en su transformación.

Ella ciertamente estaba en camino de hacer realidad sus fantasías. Simplemente había planeado asistir a la convención, mientras esperaba ver algún atisbo de la bella gente por las que babeaba cada semana.

Entonces ella había entrado. Rellenó el formulario con toda su información personal y un párrafo pequeño sobre por qué quería ganar. Y entonces, la cosa más mala de todas las cosas mala que podían sucederle acaeció, la estaban llamando por su nombre. Casi cayó al piso del vestíbulo de la convención desmayada por el susto cuando oyó su nombre por el altavoz.

Era la primera vez en su vida, que ganaba algo. Y resulta que ahora era la entusiasta gran ganadora del primer premio del concurso "_**Muérdeme".**_ Nunca había pensado que ganaría respondiendo sobre el programa...

El día entero había sido como un sueño hecho realidad. Empezando con un masaje, luego un peinado seguido por una sesión de maquillaje. Como si eso no fuera bastante de un obsequio, le habían enviado a un modisto de las estrellas del estreno a escoger un vestido de noche para ella. ¡Un vestido de diseñador! ¡Maldición! De todos lados, de afuera y de adentro ella brillaba. Una limusina había llegado para escoltarla al hotel. La culminación sería una mesa con las figuras principales de "Muérdeme" en la fiesta de lanzamiento de temporada y con su equipo de producción.

Bella se sentía como Cenicienta. Y ahora, estando de pie en el baño de señoras afuera del salón de baile, con nerviosas mariposas que golpeaban fuerte en su estómago, se miró en el espejo y por primera vez en su vida realmente se sentía como una princesa encantada.

El vestido aterciopelado rojo se abrazaba sus curvas y las acentuaba y con esas mangas que caían fuera de sus hombros, parecía condenadamente sexy.

Y ¡demonios! Ella jamás se hubiera descripto a sí misma como sexy .

Ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Usaba pantalones y no vestidos. Y nunca, en su vida, se había vestido así para salir.

No es que alguna vez sin embargo tuviera muchas oportunidades. Los tipos apenas se fijaban en ella. No sabía por qué, así que hacía tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por ello.

Pero ahora se sentía condenadamente bien así que no pasaría el resto de su vida como una virgen.

Esta noche eso iba a cambiar. Probablemente en este gran salón habría alguien entre estas cientos de personas tan hambriento que quisiera tomarla .Un hombre que quisiera tomarla para darle un paseíto por algún colchón como si de una alfombra mágica se tratara.

Ella aplanó su pelo hacia atrás, contenta con la manera en que el estilista le había rizado su largo cabello lacio de color del chocolate en ondas sexy. Y la composición acentuaba sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Esta muchacha italiana, no se veía tan mal.

"De acuerdo, Bella. No puede esconderte toda la noche en el baño. Sal de aquí y encuentra un hombre."

Tomando valor en una respiración profunda, se dirigió a las puertas dobles del salón de baile. Varios hombres vestidos en esmoquin estaban allí de pie con papeles en la mano, y auriculares desgastados con micrófonos como si fueran agentes del Servicio Secreto o algo. Rió tontamente, mientras se sentía como si estuviera en Hollywood. Cuando ella dio su nombre a uno de los hombres, él hizo señas a alguien dentro.

Un hombre alto, delgado y muy pálido se la acercó. "Usted debe ser nuestro ganador del concurso," le dijo, mientras agitaba su mano entusiastamente. "Yo soy Marcus Vulturi el encargado de relaciones públicas del equipo de _**"Muérdeme**_". Sígame."

Ella cabeceó y se arrastró a través de la multitud de cuerpos, mientras notaba que nadie se detenía y volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

Mucha gente linda había asistido esta noche. Ya había visto cerca de ella a rutilantes estrellas miembros del programa, mientras esperaba de pie en el centro del salón. Se preguntó si Edward Cullen se sentaría cerca de ella. Dando golpecitos a la cámara digital que estratégicamente había envuelto en su pequeño bolsito negro, se juró que al menos esa noche conseguiría por lo menos una foto suya.

Edward era su ídolo, su hombre imaginario. Era la estrella de **"**_**Muérdeme**_" y el sueño de cada mujer. Seis pies de alto, un cuerpo perfecto, el pelo Broncíneo y ojos verdes que le hacían juego. Él era sexo encarnado y ella se había masturbado y tenido muchos orgasmos lloriqueando con su cara y cuerpo en su cabeza

Ya bastante malo era que él siempre se fotografiara con la actriz principal o alguna otra vistosa mujer en sus brazos. Bella no esperaba tener una oportunidad con un hombre que le gustara tanto como Edward. No en la realidad, sin embargo, pero en sus fantasías, bien, él era la gran estrella en sus sueños nocturnos tanto como lo era como un actor en la vida real. Y ella había tenido Edward una y otra vez en la callada soledad de su alcoba. Y allí le había dado muchos premios Emmy por sus actuaciones.

"Aquí vamos nosotros. Esta noche estará en la mesa principal, Srta. Swan."

Ella abrió la boca hacia Marcus, incapaz realmente de creer que habría un asiento para ella en la mesa principal. Era donde las estrellas se sentarían. Sus manos se agitaron cuando ella intentó con una sonrisa. "Gracias. Y por favor, llámeme Bella."

Él cabeceó y dio golpecitos a su hombro. "Yo la acompañare en breve pero antes tengo que hacer algunas otras cositas primero, entretanto, mézclese y disfrute. Habrá fotos después del lanzamiento, pero no se aleje, ¿de acuerdo?"

¿Fotos? ¡Sí! Sus amigos en Seattle nunca le creerían lo que le había pasado. Por lo menos tendría las fotografías para demostrarlo.

¿Pero mezclarse? ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que se hace eso? Ella podía imaginarse simplemente en una foto con alguna de las de las estrellas presentándose a si misma como _donnadie que ganó su concurso_. Sí, claro. Simplemente se quedaría donde estaba y miraría todo.

Quizá podría escoger al hombre que sería el primero, y entonces enfocaría sus esfuerzos en seducirlo.

Ummmm... En cuanto ella supiera como hacerlo.

¿Primero cómo se suponía que lo escogería? Había muchos en la reunión y algunos obviamente estaban sin una compañera. Todos se veían maravillosos, y ninguno la miraba de igual manera.

Demonios, a estas alturas algunos del elenco ya le parecían bastante buenos mozos, también.

Ciertamente algún hombre le hablaría primero. Ella no era un esperpento horroroso. De hecho, ella pensaba estaba muy sexy.

Pero fuera quien fuera él. El primer hombre que le hablara esta noche sería el ganador.

"¿Ahora por qué una mujer bonita se sentaría aquí tan sola?"

Bella se congeló, mientras reconocía la voz inmediatamente. No quería darse vuelta y parecer tonta, pensando que le estaba hablando a ella. Obviamente, él tenía que estar charlando con alguna mujer detrás de ella.

Pero una mano tocó su hombro. Ella se estremeció, su piel se quemó con el solo pensamiento de quién la estaba tocando. _No se bañaría por un mes o más_. Finalmente ella se volvió, entonces inmediatamente se olvidó la tan básica función biológica de respirar.

Edward Cullen se hallaba a solo unos centímetros de ella, con su mano en su hombro, sonriéndole con esos oscuros ojos magnéticos suyos

Santo Dios, ella podría desmayarse. O vomitar. O quizá incluso ambos.

Él tomo una silla a su lado y se sentó, entonces tomó su mano. "Yo soy Edward Cullen. Y ¿usted es? "

_Cenicienta. No, ése no era. ¿Por el infierno cuál era su nombre_? "Bella. Bella Swan."

La voz temblorosa realmente debe haberlo impresionado. Así como temblaba su mano cuando la tomó en las suyas.

"Mucho gusto. Entiendo que usted es nuestra ganadora del gran concurso."

"Uh-huh. " _Ah sí, ella también. Estaba deslumbrándolo con su inteligente conversación, Estupendo, ella estaba mirando sus pantalones ¿qué estaba haciendo? _

"Su presencia aturde. Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto alguna vez."

_Estupendo, él estaba increíblemente lleno de mierda. Pero no iba a quejarse_. "Gracias_." Así que siga_.

Él se rió entonces, con una voz barítono profundo y rico. Su cuerpo se inundó de calor, sus bragas se humedecieron, y sus pezones se endurecieron. Gracias a Dios ella estaba envuelta en terciopelo con un corsé con el que la habían apretado tanto que él nunca sabría que ella estaba hundiendo despacio en un charco de excitación.

¿Te gustaría bailar?

_Quizá simplemente era su turno para pasar un minuto con el ganador del concurso_

. ¿"Quieres bailar conmigo? "

Esa voz casi la hace babear. "Claro que quiero. Vamos"

.

Él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. Esto no estaba pasando así. Ella intentó levantarse despacio, pero su vestido se quedó bajo su silla. _Un punto para la gracia refinada_. Ella se quedó allí sentada, sintiendose mortificada.

"¿Qué está mal? " le preguntó.

"Mi vestido esta atascado." _Y yo no tengo ninguna sutileza_. Por que la vida normal tendría que estorbar en su fantasía.

"Ah, ya veo." Él se agachó y se arrastró bajo la mesa, entonces alzó el dobladillo de su vestido, sus dedos tocaron sus tobillos. Buen Dios del cielo, ella simplemente podría desmayarse después de todo. Él levantó fácilmente junto con la pata de la silla con una mano, liberando el dobladillo de su vestido.

"Ahora si podemos. ¿Ahora esta lista para bailar? "

Torpemente, ella solamente cabeceó y lo siguió, esperando ver miradas fijas y risas al ver al hombre más vistoso del universo acompañado de una fanática.

Pero nadie miró fijamente, o se rió. Nadie puso la mínima atención en ellos cuando él la giró para comenzar a bailar. Ella se sentía, por primera vez en su vida, tan ligera como el aire alrededor de ella. La mano de Edward se posó en su espalda y la envolvió con facilidad.

Y su mano estaba sudando junto a la suyo. _Encantador._

"¿Estas aquí sola, Bella?"

"Sí." -_Yo estoy solo por todas partes._

"¿Ningún familiar te acompaña?"

"No. _Ningún marido, ningún familiar_. Mis padres están muertos y yo no tengo ningún hermano." Estaba seguro él apenas la amaría ofreciéndole toda esa información inútil.

"Ah, yo veo. Yo siento oír eso."

_¿Afligido por qué? ¿El hecho sus padres estaban muertos o el hecho ella no tenía ningún marido?_ "Gracias. ¿Tú estas aquí solo? "

Ella se encogió. _Tonta, pregunta tonta_. Edward Cullen nunca estaba solo.

"No, yo no lo estoy".

Ése es lo que ella pensaba. Quizá su novia estaba en el baño y él simplemente estaba ganando algo de tiempo. Quizás éste era un baile de caridad. Después de todo, ella no tenía muchos nombres esta noche en su tarjeta del baile.

"Estoy contigo, por eso ya no estoy solo"

_¿Huh_? "¿Entonces no viniste con compañía?"

Él agitó su cabeza. "No. para que los medios tu serás esta noche mi cita, Bella. Si te gustaría serlo."

Ella estaba alucinando, en realidad estaba todavía en su cuarto vestida con pijamas, no aquí en un salón de baile lujoso bailando con el hombre de sus sueños. "¿Usted está "bromeando?"

"Claro no. Me encantaría pasar la tarde contigo. Es decir, a menos que tengas otros planes."

¿_Otros planes? Oh sí, ella había planeado ver algún reestreno de "Muérdeme" después de esta noche. O quizás ahora debería intentar ese desmayo_ . "Uh, yo no tengo ningún otro plan."

Ésta era de verdad la noche más rara de su vida.

Entonces un pensamiento la golpeó y ella se ahogó en una boqueada.

Edward Cullen había sido el primer hombre en hablarle esta noche. ¡Se suponía que él era su primer amante!

Si él no hubiera estado sosteniéndola en sus brazos en ese momento ella se habría reído ruidosamente. _Sí, seguro_ _Ella iba a ofrecerse a Edward Cullen, el hombre que había dormido con algunas de las mujeres más bellas de Hollywood. Ella podía imaginarse la mirada en su cara cuando ella le preguntara si quería tener sexo con ella._

Entonces de nuevo recordó que él le había pedido que estuviera esta noche con él. Quizá estaba desesperado.

¡No, demonios! Ella había luchado años con problemas de autoestima provocados por su peso. Él vino a ella. Él le había pedido que bailara. Él le había pedido que fuera esta noche su cita .Ella no era fea, gorda o poco atractiva. E iba a pedirle tener sexo con ella esta noche.

Edward sonrió y tiró a Bella un poco más cerca.

Ella era perfecta para él. Era sólo las once y ya podía cantar victoria. Él la necesitaba y necesitaba tenerla antes de medianoche.

Demonios si que era difícil de encontrar vírgenes en estos días. Agradecidamente él sólo tenía que pasar una vez por año por este ridículo ritual. Después de su renovación, él podría dormir y morder a cualquier mujer que escogiera, sin importar con cuántos hombres ella haya dormido antes.

Pero esta noche él necesitaba a una virgen, y Marcus había pasado y le había encontrado una. La sacó directamente del entusiasta grupo de fans como si ella hubiera llevado un cartel de neón que anunciara "yo soy virgen" en su frente.

.

A veces era fácil. Había tiempos en que era como intentar encontrar un oso polar en una tormenta de nieve. Pero estas fiestas de fans eran un meca para el, y afortunadamente, ambas categorías encajaban: Bella Swan, y virgen. Definitivamente encajaban

.

Con sus curvas llenas y sus grandes pechos, ella era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba. Antes de que él fuera convertido, antes de que el sabor de sangre se volviera su único deseo.

Había mujeres suficientes ahora, Siendo una estrella de un programa de televisión tenía ventajas sobre otros vampiros como él, más mujeres extendían sus piernas y desnudaban sus cuellos para él. Demonios, la mayoría de los miembros del elenco eran vampiros, como lo era muchos de la producción. Y los que no lo eran servían a los vampiros sirviendo y donando algún poco de sangre de vez en cuando.

Ninguno de ellos eran vírgenes.

Bella lo era. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Esta noche él tomaría su virginidad, y desgraciadamente, su vida. Así era cómo tenía que ser. Cómico, él nunca había sentido remordimientos sobre hacerlo antes.

Pero había algo especial en ella, una vulnerable inocencia mezclada con un ingenio inteligente que ella escondía detrás de su amabilidad.

Y ella debería seguir siendo virgen, por lo menos hasta que llegara algún hombre que la mereciera.

Y él no era merecedor, pero eso no lo detendría para tomarla. Él tomaría lo que debería ser para hombre que ella amara.

Apostaba que ella no se había encontrado a un hombre decente en toda su vida. Si él la hubiera encontrado hace años y años, la habría cuidado, le habría gustado mostrarle lo que podía hacer un hombre para rendirle culto.

Pero él era ahora una persona diferente. Su tiempo de vida había pasado. No había pensado sobre sí mismo en años, por qué ahora, por qué esta noche? ¿Debido a Bella?

Ella tenía los ojos más asombrosos que jamás hubiera visto, y sus pestañas eran reales. No falsas como las que usaban las actrices, pero siendo honesto con Dios nunca había visto unas pestañas más largas y negras dando marco a unos increíbles ojos color chocolate

.

Bella era bonita. E inocente. Y por la primera vez en mucho tiempo sus intestinos se apretaron cuando pensó en lo que pasaría con ella cuando él hubiera terminado esta noche.

Pero él era incapaz de detener lo que ya estaba en movimiento. A estas alturas era ella o él. Y él simplemente era lo bastante inteligente como para escoger su propia supervivencia sobre la de ella

"Dime más sobre ti, Bella"

.

Sus ojos ensancharon, esas piscinas profundas, de color de chocolate –N/A los ojos de ella originalmente son violeta por lo que hay un choque en el párrafo- que le recordaban las flores tiernas que crecieron fuera de su casa en su niñez. Eso había sido hacia ya una eternidad.

"Yo realmente no soy muy interesante."

"Permíteme ser el juez de ello. ¿Dónde vives? "

"Seattle."

"¿Y qué haces en Seattle?"

"Soy una secretaria legal."

Ah, abogados. Peores sanguijuelas que él. "¿Y disfrutas de ello?"

"No, en lo más mínimo."

Él se rió de su candor. "¿Cuáles son tus sueños, entonces? ¿Qué quieres para hacer en cambio?"

"Yo no sé. Yo pensé el acerca…bueno, es tonto, realmente. Pero yo siempre pensé que sería escritora."

"¿Por qué eso es tonto?" Ella se sentía bien en sus brazos, y siguió su liderazgo como si ella fuera una bailarina natural.

"Yo no sé. Mis amigos dijeron que era tonto."

"Ya veo. ¿Y qué dicen tus amigos sobre ti? "

"Que soy lista."

"¿Dónde esta el error en esto?"

Ella la inclinó encabece y frunció el entrecejo. "¿Querrías tener casi treinta años, estar sola y solo ser lista? Descansemos."

"Yo veo tu punto. Y no eres lista en lo absoluto."

Ella dejó caer la cabeza, su cara estaba colorada.

Mujeres.

Alzando su barbilla con su dedo, él la obligó a que lo mirara. "Lo que yo quise decir fue que lista no te hace justicia."

¿"No lo hace? "

"No. Eres vivaz, un poco misteriosa, e increíblemente sexy."

Ella arrugó su nariz y agitó su cabeza. "Estás hablando en broma, ¿verdad?"

"No, yo no hago bromas ni soy gracioso. Pienso que eres tan tentadora como el infierno, Bella". De hecho, esto era la pura verdad.

Y pensando así, ya tenía remordimientos sobre matarla. Pero lo mismo, el instinto de preservación ganaba, él sabía que haría lo que tuviera hacer para asegurar su propia supervivencia.

Esta noche él tomaría la virginidad de Bella Swan.

Después de eso, él tomaría su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Bella luchó su inmediato rechazo a las palabras de Edward. ¿Él pensaba que era tentadora? ¿Vivaz? ¿Sexy?

Ciertamente él no estaba diciéndole esas cosas para entrar en sus calzones. Demonios, ella estaría mas que feliz de dejarlo entrar. ¿Ahora qué otra razón podría tener para dar estas señales de humo sino le gustara?

A menos que él realmente quiso decir lo que dijo.

De ninguna manera. Ella era lista, según sus amigos. Oh sí, y tenía una gran personalidad, el beso de la muerte en potenciales citas, en otros términos. No era ninguna maravilla, nunca había podido tener un novio. Ni tenía amigos que la ayudaran.

Ahora, la mayoría de su amigos estaban casado y ya tenían niños, mientras ella sólo trabajaba lo largo de sus casi treinta años de virgen.

No. Ella no sería una virgen treintañera. De algún modo, ella iba a solucionar ese problema esta misma noche.

Quizá incluso le pediría a Edward Cullen que la tomara. Ella nunca podría tener una cita como la que estaba viviendo pero tan seguro como el infierno ella tendría esa noche en la memoria de por vida.

Ahora solo tenía que juntar el valor para preguntarle.

¿Simplemente cómo, cómo le pide uno a un hombre que la desflore? No era un asunto que surgiera espontáneamente en una conversación. _Gracias por el baile, Edward ¿Oh, y a propósito, te gustaría cogerme? _

O quizás simplemente debería preguntárselo a quema ropa. Y entonces soportar la humillación cuando él se riera histéricamente.

Cuando la canción acabó, Edward la guió hacia la mesa. Su mente permanecía ocupada pensando en como ser sutil para hacerle la proposición.

Él vertió dos copas de champán y le dio uno a ella, hizo tintinear su copa contra la suyo y le ofreció un brindis

"Por una tarde memorable"

La manera en que él la miró, sus intensos ojos, los más oscuros que había visto en su vida le hicieron pensar que no sería tan difícil como ella pensaba, pedirle que fuera su amante.

"¿Estás realmente interesada en quedarte? " él le preguntó.

Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás ya quería librarse de ella "No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir"

Edward tomó su mano y rozó con sus labios sus nudillos. Ella se estremeció.

"Lo que yo estoy diciendo es que me gustaría estar a solas contigo."

Ella lo miró fijamente por lo que debe de haber sido una eternidad, incapaz de encontrar su voz. Entonces ella tomó su copa de champán y la bajó de un trago. Su corazón golpeó, su cuerpo se calentó y ella temió comenzar a sudar no muy atractivamente. Su pulso corrió cuando él frotó su dedo pulgar encima de su palma.

-"¿Quieres estar a solas conmigo? "

-"¿Sabes que tienes el hábito de repetir todo que yo digo, en esta forma? "

"¿Yo repito todo lo que dices?" Ella agitó su cabeza. "Lo siento es que encuentro difícil de creer lo que dices, yo."

"No sé por qué. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, Bella. Me gustaría estar esta noche contigo, si estás conforme."

¿Conforme? Se sentía a punto de explotar. "A mi…me gustaría mucho", le dijo ella.

"Bueno. Salgamos de aquí." Él estaba de pie y la levantó, entonces la llevó hacia la puerta trasera del salón de baile.

Ella no había esperado esa proposición en absoluto. . ¡Él, él se lo propuso a ella! Ahora realmente estaba empezando a sentirse como Cenicienta, porque era tan seguro como el infierno que esto era parte de algún un cuento fantástico , era demasiado asombroso.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia los ascensores privados del hotel. Dos hombres con los auriculares desgastados y micrófonos los acompañaron dentro. Seguridad, imaginó ella.

Edward hizo señas a Bella hacia la parte de atrás del ascensor, los dos guardias quedaron de pie delante de ellos. Él resbaló su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la tiró contra él. Cuando su pecho rozó su brazo, sus piernas tambalearon. Con fuerza rodeo su cintura.

Ella miró fijamente su perfil. En verdad, él era magnífico. Su nariz larga, recta y los rasgos cincelados le daban una mirada aristocrática que no parecía pertenecer a la sociedad de hoy, de alguna manera él parecía de algún mundo viejo

Edward volvió su cabeza y la encontró mirándolo fijamente. Ella se calentó con la turbación, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse él resbaló su palma junto a su cuello, sus dedos que descansaron en su punto del pulso. La anticipación burbujeó dentro y se acercó a él cuando bajó su cabeza hacia la suya.

Ella podría ser una virgen, pero había besado antes.

Acercó sus labios a ella mientras entreabría su boca.

De acuerdo, ella se había besado antes. Pero nunca había estado así.

Él saboreó el champán y algo indefinible. Oscuro, rico y dulce, como el pecado del chocolate. Su boca la tocó, entonces él abrió sus labios despacio con su lengua y resbaló dentro. Una avalancha de deseo se alojó entre sus piernas.

Edward la acercó más, envolvió sus brazos totalmente alrededor de ella y la besó profundamente, mientras bebía vorazmente como un hombre sediento. Bella jadeó, intentando desesperadamente dibujar una respiración

Él estaba duro, su erección apretaba insistentemente contra su barriga. Una erección enorme, por cierto. Dios, ella quería alcanzarla y envolver sus manos alrededor de ella, sentirla pulsar contra su palma.

Estupendo. Él la quería. Un ligero mareo la rodeó, mientras sentía la necesidad de dar un alarido de alegría. Un hombre la quería, la deseaba. Y demonios, el hombre era guapo; no sabía que había visto en ella, pero no iba a cuestionarlo ahora.

No sólo iba hacer el amor por primera vez esta noche, iba hacerlo con Edward Cullen, el hombre de sus sueños.

La excitación hizo que sus pezones se irguieran duros y dolorosos, la hinchazón de sus pechos desesperaba por ser soltados. Ella oyó un profundo gemido, descubriendo sorprendida que ella lo había emitido

Lo sorprendente era el hecho de que ellos aún estaban todavía en el ascensor y no estaban solos... Ella se apretó contra el duro pecho de Edward hasta que él soltó su boca.

Ella abrió su boca ante su expresión. Oscuro, diabólico y perversamente sensual, sus labios llenos se volvieron en un ceño. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No estamos solos", susurró ella, considerando que quien decía esto era precisamente la que había gemido ruidosamente.

"No me preocupa. Te deseo, Bella. Ahora."

Cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, ella puso sus manos firmemente en su pecho. "Por favor, Edward. No aquí."

Él asintió, apagó un suspiro y pasó su mano por sus cabellos. Y aunque se alejo un poco ella todavía podría sentir sus labios en los suyos, sus manos en su cuerpo. Ella apenas podía respirar. Desesperadamente ella miraba los números en el ascensor que se arrastraba hacia arriba despacio.

Ellos casi no se movieron.

Edward resbaló la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Se encendieron luces automáticamente. Él miró la reacción de Bella. Sus labios formaron un "O" silenciosos y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Cuántas personas viven en este piso? " ella preguntó, sin moverse de la entrada.

"Simplemente yo", él se rió. "Ven, estás segura caminando aquí." Él tomó su mano y la llevó abajo guiando sus pasos hacia la sala en desnivelen. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y la sala a oscuras. Las luces de Las Vegas relucían a su alrededor de ellos en un panorama de colores.

"¡Guau!. Es impresionante." Ella caminó hacia la ventana. Edward admiró la seductora oscilación de sus caderas cuando ella se movía. Maldición ella era muy sexy y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

La mujer era gloriosa. Un inocente ángel para terminar en los brazos del diablo que era él. Si él ya no estuviera ligado al infierno, este acto sellaría su destino ciertamente.

Él forzó la culpa hacia atrás, sabiendo que no había nada que podría hacer ahora pero sabiendo que estaba mal. Ya era demasiado tarde para encontrar a alguien más.

No era muy probable que pudiera encontrar a otra virgen en las próximas horas, sin embargo. ¿Y realmente, una virgen no era tan buena como otra? Ellas servían a un propósito vital. Ellas lo mantenían vivo.

Nunca antes le había importado las mujeres que le habrían escogido, ni el hecho de que ella tendría que sacrificar su vida para que él pudiera continuar adelante. Así eran las cosas, la manera que en que se había hecho por muchos, muchos años.

Pero esta noche, con esta mujer... importaba. Él nunca había sentido punzadas de culpa, y esta reacción de los dos lo irritaba y lo aturdía.

Olvídate de ella. No piense de ninguna forma en ella excepto como un vaso para tu supervivencia.

Bella era nada más que una comida.

Sin embargo, algo sobre ella lo movilizaba de maneras que no entendía. Sus ojos de color chocolate curiosos habían encendido un fuego en su frío corazón, mientras derretía centurias de hielo y muerte, transformándolo

Aunque él odiaba beber sangre humana, lo hacía para sobrevivir. Siempre había sentido repulsión por esa parte suya, y sobre la que no tenía ninguna elección.

Además, hoy en día ya no era incluso necesario matar al donador. La mayoría del tiempo le era dado de buena gana. Él sólo tenía que hacer una muerte real una vez por año, e incluso entonces nunca lo había pensado dos veces sobre hacerlo

Hasta esta noche.

Al infierno con él. Ya el hambre ardiente le hizo doler con la necesidad de poseerla. Él quiso estar dentro de ella, su polla, sus dientes, bebiendo sus jugos, su sangre, su misma alma hasta que nada más saliera de ella.

Entonces, él se saciaría, y reviviría durante otro año.

A costa de la vida de Bella.

Él mentalmente se condenaba

Ya era tiempo.

Te "¿gustaría una bebida? " le preguntó.

Ella se volvió y le sonrió, la inocencia brillaba en sus ojos. Maldición

"Sí, me encantaría."

Él hizo estallar una botella de champán, no queriendo nublar su sangre con un licor duro. El champán la relajaría. Él la relajaría. Cuando fuera el tiempo tomaría su garganta, por lo menos él sabría que ella obtendría primero el placer.

"Gracias", ella dijo, mientras aceptando el vaso de sus manos. Ella lo tragó en varias sorbos entonces soltó un hipo que lo hizo reír.

Estaba nerviosa.

Era adorable.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, él odió esto cada vez más.

"Lo siento", dijo, ella mientras cubría su boca. "Las burbujas me hacen esto"

"Está bien." Él la vertió más. Ella lo bebió a sorbos pequeños esta vez, su mirada recorría el cuarto.

"¿Te gustaría ver el lugar? " él ofreció.

"Seguro."

Él la llevó desde la sala hundida, a un área formal para cenar y de ahí a la cocina. La cocina era grande, con los aparatos de acero limpios que brillaban con las luces de arriba.

"Puedo verme en tu refrigerador", ella se maravilló, mientras sacaba la lengua a su reflejo.

Edward se rió de las cosas simples que ella apreciaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él había echado una mirada alrededor y había agradecido por todo lo que tenía?

Demonios, ¿qué tenía ahora para estar agradecido? Él vivía una larga y solitaria existencia, sobreviviendo gracias a la sangre de otros. Se negaba a tomar una compañera o por lo menos una no había entrado en su vida desde que él se sentía forzado a cuidarla.

Y la peor parte estaba en tener que matar una vez por año para que su cuerpo de no vivo siguiera funcionando. Un cuerpo que debería de haber encontrado su descanso hacia más de dos siglos.

No, él no tenía mucho para agradecer. Y todavía, luchaba cada nuevo año, mientras su vida continuaba a costa de la de alguien más.

La mejor cosa que podía pasarle a ambos, a él y Bella, sería que ella metiera una estaca a través de su corazón antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de matarla. Entonces ella se salvaría y la decisión saldría de sus manos.

Quizá así él encontraría de alguna manera paz...

Pero ese guión era improbable. Cuando ella lo descubriera, sería demasiado tarde.

Él la llevó desde el vestíbulo hacia la alcoba del amo, del tamaño de las casas de muchas personas. A veces su estilo de vida opulento lo hastiaba.

Él estaba de pie en la puerta y miró como Bella caminó hacia la ventana.

"Esto es asombroso", susurró ella, entonces estaba de pie en la ventana, mientras afuera asomaban las luces de la ciudad. "debes amar quedarte en este lugar. La vista es increíble desde aquí."

Increíble. Y verdadero. Nada como las vistas en los hoteles más finos. Por lo menos su trabajo le permitía que poder vivir la vida a la que se había acostumbrado durante todos esos años Como si eso igual le importara.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él se había acostado en una cama y realmente había dormido? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sostuvo un cuerpo caluroso cerca de sí, sólo para sentir una vida, el latido de un corazón vivo contra su pecho?

¿Y por qué le dolió de repente ese sentimiento mucho más que su necesidad de desangrar a una virgen inocente? ¿Por qué él quería que esta mujer durmiera esta noche en sus brazos? que permaneciera viva... que permaneciera con él

Era el hambre. Estaba manejándolo, enfadándolo. Él necesitaba desflorar a Bella y entonces tomar su sangre. Entonces él podría regresar a ser el bastardo sin corazón y sin preocupaciones amado por millones de mujeres del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

Bella intentó enfocar su vista afuera, pero un parpadeo de movimiento en la puerta atrajo su mirada. Las luces se apagaron dejando el cuarto en la oscuridad. Ella intentó controlar su respiración, pero el sonido de su propio pulso golpeaba en sus orejas, el rugido de su sangre era la única cosa que ella podía oír.

Ella no se dio cuenta que Edward se acercó, él estaba tan silencioso que no le oyó caminar cerca de ella. Se detuvo detrás de ella, sus respiraciones pesadas era un reflejo de la propia.

Ella apostaría que él no estaba nervioso.

Asustada por su movimiento, ella se detuvo, su mente era un caos en las imágenes de cómo esto pasaría, mientras se preguntaba que haría él luego.

Una parte de ella quería alzar sus faldas y terminar con esto, matando la anticipación nerviosa que hervía dentro de ella. Otra parte de ella quería tomarse su tiempo y hacer que esta noche durase para siempre.

Él resbaló sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras la tiraba hacia atrás contra su pecho.

Ella se estremeció, si de excitación o temor, no lo sabía. Su respiración calurosa acarició su cuello. Su cuerpo era duro y musculoso, tan diferente al suyo.

Duro. Sí, él estaba definitivamente duro. Se movió contra ella, su erección tocaba su trasero.

Él apretó sus manos alrededor de su cintura como si temiera que ella se fuera

Ni aun por el infierno ella se iría de allí.

Cada parte de ella armonizó con su respiración, su olor, con los ángulos y depresiones de su cuerpo y que él encajó perfectamente contra ella. Por un segundo ella se preguntó si él encontraba fallas en su cuerpo, entonces dejó a un lado esta idea... Esta no había sido _**su **_idea. Ella no le había hecho la propuesta, _**él,**_ él le había preguntado.

"¿Está lista para esto, Bella? " susurró él.

"Sí." Más que lista. Ávida para experimentar lo nunca había tenido. Sus piernas temblaron y él apretó su cadera, mientras amoldaba su cuerpo al suyo.

Ella se arrastró casi fuera de su piel cuando su lengua le rozó el cuello. Él inició las lengüetadas largas, lentas, sólo detrás su oreja, viajando hacia debajo de su hombro desnudo y atrás. Ella se estremeció y gimió, no sabía si era de la excitación, o el miedo. Un dolor palpitante de necesidad se apresuró entre sus piernas, mientras la calentaba humedeciéndola, preparándola para él.

Edward subió su mano despacio, deteniéndola sobre su pecho. La acarició perezosamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Una parte de ella deseó que las luces se encendieran así podía mirar sin temor cuando él puso sus manos en ella. La otra parte agradecía la oscuridad. Ella podía esconderse en la negra noche. Esconder su cuerpo, temía que de algún modo ella no lo agradara.

"Oh no, Bella. Eres bonita. Tu cuerpo es un jardín lujuriante de tesoros. Y voy disfrutar descubrir cada una de estas gloriosas pulgadas."

¿Él había leído su mente, o se dio cuenta de su vacilación? Ella no tenía tiempo para ponderar porque él la mordió, ligeramente, sobre su hombro. Ella se estremeció en el acto y sus jugos que rezumaron de su palpitante vagina. Su miembro duro apretó insistentemente contra sus nalgas.

Ella quería darse vuelta, tirarse en sus brazos y pedirle hacerlo. Ahora, rápidamente. Ella estaba lista, por un demonio. Pero él la sostuvo firme contra él. Continuaba mordisqueando su hombro, mordisco por mordisco bajando hacia su cuello. Ella respondió apretándose hacia atrás contra su pene que parecía seguir creciendo. Cuando él alcanzó la base de su cuello, la lamió de nuevo.

"Ah, que tormento tan dulce, ¿no es así? Hueles como las rosas, Bella".

Ella deseaba poder responder, pero su mente se había cerrado con llave alrededor de las sensaciones que él evocaba dentro de ella. Esto no era lo que ella había esperado. Una caída rápida en la cama y el fin de su virginidad era lo que había previsto. No esta seducción lenta que la volvía loca de deseo

Él enhebró sus dedos en su pelo y lo alzó alrededor de su mano, mientras lo corría hacia un lado, permitiéndole acceder a la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él meció contra ella su longitud endurecida que le prometía deleites con los que ella sólo había soñado.

Un gemido bajo escapó de sus labios cuando Edward hundió sus dientes en la nuca de su cuello. Duro, mordisqueando suavemente no como lo había estado haciendo antes, pero lo bastante fuerte como para hacerla lagrimear. Lo bastante como para emitir un grito mezcla de placer y dolor.

Él mordió de nuevo, más duro, en lo alto de su cuello, como un animal que intentaba comérsela viva. Ella lo imaginó como un tigre que salta para agarrar a su presa por el cuello sólo antes de arrastrarlo a la tierra y devorarlo.

_**¿Él la devoraría? **_

Edward dio un gruñido bajo y la mordió de nuevo. Sus rodillas casi se doblaron de las chispas que dispararon a través de ella. Sus jugos fluyeron hacia sus muslos. Ella no podía soportar más

"Edward, por favor". Ella le rogó, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba tan fieramente dentro de ella que no sobreviviría ese ataque a sus sentidos sin el descargo, y pronto.

Pero él sólo se rió entre dientes, una risa oscura que la golpeó recorriendo su piel. "No todavía, mi amor. Pronto."

Ella no comprendía el hecho de que la llamara su amor. Ella no entendía, no significaba nada, sólo una caricia expresada con pasión. Ella quería sexo con un hombre que le gustara, un hombre como Edward Cullen, y nada más. Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería. La única cosa que ella quería. Simplemente conseguir sexo, para sentir un pene resbalar en mojada vagina y hacer de ella por fin una mujer.

Por lo menos eso es lo que ella seguía diciéndose.

"Date vuelta, Bella".

Él la soltó y la puso volvió hacia delante para que lo enfrentara. Su cara recibió un baño de la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, dándole una luz áspera a sus rasgos.

Él parecía dolido, fruncía el entrecejo, de algún modo esto le hacía a ella desear poder meterse en su cabeza y saber qué es lo que estaba pensando

"¿Hay algo malo? " preguntó ella, mientras esperaba que él no cambiara de idea

.

"Sí, lo hay."

_Oh, Dios, aquí viene. No eres lo que esperaba y he cambiado de opinión_... "¿Qué es?"

"Llevas puesto demasiada ropa. Quiero ver tu cuerpo."

El alivio la inundó, seguida inmediatamente por una ansiedad tan alta que amenazó enviar su respiración a hiperventilación. ¿No podía simplemente levantar su falta y cogerla en la oscuridad? ¿Él tenía que ver su cuerpo? Ella miraba su terciopelo rojo, con el cómodo corsé que sostenía sus recursos en el lugar. Se sentía segura, como si fuera una armadura para su cuerpo.

"Bella, mírame."

Ella lo hizo y él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa sensualmente desbastadora. "Voy a desnudarte. Te he estado imaginando de pie desnuda delante de las ventanas. Quiero mirarte, tocar y gustar cada pulgada de tu cremosa piel".

Sus palabras fluyeron sobre ella como una caricia tierna, tan dulce. Las palabras que ella siempre había querido oír.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras encontraba la cremallera de su vestido fácilmente. Él dejó su mirada enfocada en su cara cuando le bajó la cremallera despacio hacia abajo y tomó los hombros de su vestido. Despacio, él llevó el terciopelo hacia abajo, a su cintura, luego hasta sus caderas, hasta que cayó a sus pies. Le ofreció su mano y ella salió de él.

Ahora, estaba de pie, llevando sólo su corsé, medias altas sobre los muslos, ella quería dejar los ojos cerrarlos para evitar ver en ellos desilusión.

"Te llevas mi respiración, amor".

Ella investigó sus ojos, pero encontró sólo sinceridad. Todavía, encontraba difícil de creer que Edward pudiendo tener la mujer que quisiera la hubiera escogido a ella

"Deja de intentar por un segundo suponer lo que está en mi mente, Bella", le advirtió. "Créeme jamás podrías conocer toda la verdad."

Esa cosa de leer la mente era un poco, pero ella supuso que era porque sus emociones eran tan transparentes.

Edward extendió la mano y rastreó su hombro con la yema de los dedos, entonces arrastró sus dedos hacia su brazo y tomó su mano. Él la llevó hacia la ventana, mientras dejaba que las luces brillantes de Las Vegas la bañaran.

"Tu cara resplandece bajo estas luces", le dijo, mientras se doblaba hacia abajo en un suave beso que cavó un espacio en su clavícula. Su lengua serpenteó fuera y la lamió, entonces viajó hacia abajo... abajo y más abajo. Él lamió la hinchazón de su pecho, zambulló su lengua en su hendidura, y luego gustó la cima del otro pecho. Ella jadeó y se aferró a sus hombros cuando él dejó caer sus rodillas y la acunó contra él.

Ella barrió sus dedos a través de su pelo lleno, oscuro y pensó que era la mujer más afortunada de la Tierra en este momento.

Edward tropezó con los zapatos de Bella, entonces movió sus manos encima de su piel en una caricia lenta desde sus tobillos a sus muslos.

Él nunca había estado con una mujer tan sensible a su toque. Sentía cada temblor, mientras se maravillaba en el conocimiento de lo mucho que la afectaba de esa manera. Él haría algo bueno por ella. Muy bueno. Era lo menos que podía hacer considerando que ignoraba lo que él haría.

Deslizando sus manos suavemente a sus piernas, él se detuvo cuando alcanzó las cimas de encaje de sus medias. Ella inspiró profundamente y se aferró a sus hombros.

Cuando él besó la piel expuesta de sus medias, su respiración se cortó. El olor almizclado de su excitación llevó su deseo a nuevas alturas. Su miembro latió, doliendo por enterrarse profundamente dentro de su carne virgen.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando él le dio vuelta para desatar los cordones de su corsé. _Condenados artilugios de mujeres_. Sería fácil de usar su fuerza para rasgar esa cosa con sus dientes. Pero era vital que él no se revelara todavía. Así que él se tomó su tiempo, mientras sufría locamente con la fila agónica de cordones. Finalmente, él tiró el corsé aparte y le dio vuelta.

Bella masticó su labio inferior, fijó su mirada en él cuando tiraba el corsé fuera de su cuerpo y lo resbalaba hacia abajo. Su cuerpo lleno se expuso a él mientras estaba de pie, rígida ante él, ¿Por qué su cuerpo esta tan rígido? Él no estaba seguro si era porque estaba asustada o se avergonzaba.

"Eres preciosa", le dijo, en parte para tranquilizarla, pero principalmente porque era verdad y ella no lo comprendía claramente. Sus curvas llenas lo atormentaron. Sus amplios pechos se inflamaron y ruborizaron las areolas oscuras que rodeaban esos pezones rígidos que rogaban por su boca.

Él subió y caminó detrás de ella, admirando su cuerpo. Ella se movió para cubrirse.

"Detente. Suelta tus manos. Quiero verte".

Bella hizo una pausa, entonces dejó caer las manos a su lado, sus dedos se doblaron en unos puños. Esa inocencia era tan dulce, y le gustaba todo lo que ella ofrecía esta noche. Ahora mismo debía contenerse para no mostrarse ante ella como el animal que se sentía. Su cuerpo era el de un ángel cremoso, pleno, clamaba por un hombre que la amara. Verla allí, en medio de esa luz, solo llevando nada más que esas medias era la cosa más erótica que jamás había visto alguna vez, en la cortesana más experta, o la prostituta más experimentada mucho tiempo atrás o ni siquiera alguna actriz principal de estos días podrían compararse con esta visión de pureza ante él.

La culpa apretó su estómago, le hizo desear que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes. Él sentía algo por Bella, y él no había sentido una cosa así desde hacía demasiados años.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Él estaba de pie, la alzó en sus brazos y la puso en la cama.

Ella era una diosa bajo la luz de la luna, su pelo chocolate se extendía sobre su cabeza en la almohada, sus labios rojos llenos rogaban por su boca. Mantenía su mirada enfocada en su cara, mientras él lentamente se desnudaba amando la manera en que ella lamía sus labios hambrientos cuando lo miraba.

Bella decidió que ella debía de tener arena o algo en su garganta, porque estaba completamente seca. Ver en Edward ese cuerpo tan deleitable mientras lo miraba quitarse poco a poco su ropa era casi insufrible. Cada pulgada del cuerpo que él revelaba era la perfección.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo un tipo como él con ella? Sus anchos hombros llevaban a un pecho igualmente grande ligeramente sombreado, el pelo rizado que ella amaría enredar alrededor de sus dedos. No demasiado musculoso, a ella no le gustaban mucho los fisicoculturistas en lo absoluto. Edward era, alto, y absolutamente magnífico ella quería lamer cada pulgada de él. Empezando con ese pene magnífico erguido orgullosamente entre sus piernas.

"Oh no. Primero voy a lamerte yo."

_Oh Dios, él realmente podía leer a su mente_. "¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Un regalo."

Sus ojos ensancharon. "¿Eres psíquico o lees la mente?"

"No. Tu cara me lo dice. Lamiste tus labios mientras yo estaba desnudándome."

Él se arrastró hacia la cama. Los latidos del corazón eran tan rápidos que ella tuvo miedo de desmayarse, sobre todo cuando su piel tocó la suya. Su pene frotó su muslo y ella sintió como la humedad se acumuló dentro de su vagina.

¿Demonios, por qué él no la tomaba de una vez?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Edward estaba haciéndose la misma pregunta que Bella simplemente había pensado. ¿Por qué no la tomaba de una vez? Él la quería, la necesitaba, y ella tan seguro como que el infierno existe había estado rogando mentalmente por él

Sería mucho más fácil de hacer lo que él necesitaba hacer si tan solo dejara de profundizar en ello y lo terminara de una vez. Mientras más se alargara, más emociones entrarían a raudales en el acto y más difícil sería el final.

Pero él se sentía impelido por una tremenda necesidad darle placer, de hacerla llegar a un descargo furioso y sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y se retorcía bajo su boca y sus manos.

Él la tiró, la atrajo y tomó su boca en un beso devastador. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, sus pechos rogaban por su toque. En respuesta, él rozó sus pezones con su dedo pulgar y emitió un gemido suave. Bebiendo en sus gemidos de deleite, él zambulló su lengua entre sus labios de la misma manera en que quería empujar su durísimo pene en su sexo mojado, rápida y profundamente, hasta que ella estuviera sin aliento y jadeante, clavándole sus uñas en su espalda.

Sería tan fácil resbalar su miembro en ella. Estaba lista. Realmente lo estaba si sus gemidos y movimientos fueran una indicación de ello.

No todavía. Esta noche quería darle placer. Esta noche, su última noche. Dárselo completamente. Lo pensó y resbaló hacia abajo, anidando entre sus piernas.

Los rizos, oscuros y húmedos lo saludaron. Su olor era de rosas y almizcle, dulce y sensual. Él dobló su cabeza y besó su muslo interno, mientras mordisqueaba ligeramente la arteria que pulsaba allí. El impulso para hundir sus dientes en su pulsante carne lo estaba agobiando, pero luchaba con el instinto original de alimentarse. Su miembro tiró bruscamente al comprender que muy pronto él estaría bebiendo en sus jugos. Tomarla de esta manera, volverse uno con ella por esos breves momentos mientras él bebía en su fuerza de vida, lo atormentaba de maneras que él nunca podría entender...Así que simplemente aceptó su parte de quién y qué era él.

Siempre había sido de esa manera, pero nunca fue así como en esta noche, con esta mujer. La expectativa de bucear profundamente en su alma y tomarla, absorbiendo los jugos de su sexo junto con la sangre mientras vertía su existencia, lo excitaba físicamente.

Bella tenía una poderosa fuerza de vida que lo atraía, lo despertaba más de lo que él quería ser despertado. No le gustaba el montón de emociones que ella le había producido, y luchaba impotente contra esto.

Simplemente estaba entre ellos, y no podía cuestionarse.

"Dios, Edward, por favor," ella susurró.

Ella ya no necesitó pedirlo nuevamente. Él lamió la humedad de sus labios vaginales, siendo premiado con sus chillidos de deleite. Sosteniendo firmemente a sus caderas para mantenerla en su lugar, él amó su sexo completamente, mientras recogía sus jugos y amamantaba el trozo oculto debajo su capucha.

Su cuerpo se tensó, sus músculos estaban rígidos en sus esfuerzos por detenerlo. Edward supo que ella explotaría en cualquier momento si él simplemente lamiera el lugar correcto pero ella estaba intentando empujarlo lejos. Él se detuvo y la miró. Su cara estaba firme, los ojos cerrados y su cabeza tirada hacia atrás en una pose de éxtasis absoluto.

"Déjate ir, Bella," le ordenó. "Hazlo por mí."

Ella abrió sus ojos y encontró su mirada, sus ojos se oscurecieron a un chocolate oscuro. Sus pechos subieron y se cayeron con sus respiraciones jadeantes. Enfocando sus ojos en los suyos, él bajó su boca y cubrió su clítoris con sus labios, mientras chupaba el brote entre sus dientes.

La explosión burbujeó a dentro de ella, pero Bella era renuente a permitirlo. Nunca había llegado al clímax antes pero que Dios la ayudara si ella no podía detenerlo más tiempo. Ella deseaba venirse para Edward.

Su boca era mágica mientras su lengua lamía su clítoris enviándola en un frenesí de vuelo. El calor estalló a través de ella cuando él zambulló su lengua dentro de su sexo. Ella agarró su cabeza y esperó cuando él la tomó más cerca y más cerca al borde.

"Ven a mí, Bella. Permíteme saborearte."

Sus palabras seductores mezcladas con los movimientos de su lengua contra su carne dolorida la quemaron viva. Ella gritó fuera su orgasmo cuando él la encendió a través de su cuerpo quemándola. Ella movía sus caderas, mientras empujaba violentamente su sexo contra su boca ávida.

Ella iba morirse, y a morirse literalmente. Ella no podía respirar y su cuerpo quedó flácido. Edward subió a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos, renovando su deseo con un beso profundo, prolongado.

Él devoró sus labios, su lengua aplastándose contra la suya. Ella luchaba contra su necesidad por él, luchaba contra la emoción que amenazaba hacerle pensar que esto era más que sexo de una sola noche.

Ella no podía, no podía sentir así sobre Edward. Obligó a sus pensamientos irse al fondo, y se concentró en cambio en las sensaciones deliciosas que corrían a través de cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Ahora, Bella, yo te haré mía."

¿Ella debería decirle que era una virgen? ¿Querría saberlo, o le importaría? ¿Incluso era importante que él lo supiera?

La discreción decisiva era a estas alturas lo más sabio, ella dio la bienvenida a su peso sobre ella. Él sostuvo sus muñecas aplastándolas contra el colchón, extendiendo sus piernas las apartó con su rodilla, y se instaló entre ella. Su miembro fastidió su carne hinchada, mientras resbalaba suavemente contra su clítoris hasta que ella alzó sus caderas para encontrárselo.

"Míreme, Bella."

Ella enfocó en su cara, las arrugas pequeñas en las esquinas de sus ojos oscuros, la manera en que sus rasgos se tensaron cuando él se balanceó sobre ella.

Con un empujón rápido él estaba dentro de ella, y ella supo en ese momento que jamás sería la misma de nuevo.

Las lágrimas se agolparon y se cayeron ante la enormidad de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo ella podía saber que había algún tipo conexión salvaje entre ellos? Ella lo sentía por todas partes dentro suyo, en los dedos del pies encogidos, en su corazón que latía a las carreras, en su misma alma.

Él tomó su boca en un beso tierno. "Ah, mi amor, no tenía idea que fuera así."

Edward lo sentía también. ¿Cómo podía ser esto? Y más, ella había sabido desde el primer momento que él era especial. No por su apariencia o por su fama, pero algo en lo más profundo de sí, la tocó como un hechizo mágico.

Él se movió suavemente dentro de ella, lentamente al principio. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y alzó sus caderas, saliendo al encuentro de cada uno de sus golpes. Él la llenó con su longitud y espesor casi demasiado para ella. Cuando él empujó profundamente, ella gritó, un dulce grito que manaba desde el fondo sus entrañas.

De repente, ella era consciente de cada parte de él que la tocaba. La manera en los vellos crespos de sus piernas le hacían cosquillas a las suyas, los musculosos muslos que la apretaban, su pecho moviendo de un lado a otro, sus pechos cuando él se movía dentro de ella. Las manos apretando sus brazos, la tensión atrapada en su bíceps, y supo instintivamente que él poseía alguna clase de poder especial o fuerza, pero no quería pensar ahora mismo sobre algo tan monumental.

Su mente ya estaba demasiado llena del cuerpo de Edward, su respiración acalorada navegaba por sus mejillas cuando él bajó sus labios a su cuello. Él se enfocó allí en el punto del pulso, mientras lo bañaba con su lengua, pellizcándolo ligeramente con sus dientes. Ella podía jurar él tenía algún amable fetiche con su arteria por la manera en que sus manos se movieron sobre sus muslos internos y acariciaron la vena que palpitaba allí o cuando él sostuvo sus muñecas, y su dedo pulgar resbaló de un lado a otro suavemente sobre su pulso.

Era la mayor experiencia que ella había tenido alguna vez. Como si él buscara la fuerza de vida, su misma existencia, y la encontrara irresistible. A su vez, ella se encontró estimulándolo de maneras que no tenían nada que hacer con el flujo de sangre que corría a través de sus venas.

Él pasó sus manos bajo su culo y su nalgas empujándola más firme contra él. Sus empujones aumentaron en velocidad y profundidad, y ella registró vagamente que los lamentos que penetraban en la noche callada eran los suyos

"Tu sangre arde, Bella," él susurró contra su oreja. "Como agua que hierve… y burbujea lista para saborearse."

Sus palabras no tenían sentido. Ella no iba a preocuparse. Toda esta noche no tenía ningún sentido, pero era la experiencia más exquisita ella había tenido alguna vez y no habría nada que lo cambiara. Este hombre enigmático, hermoso bombeaba duramente entre sus piernas y con cada uno de sus empujones ella se acercaba cada vez más a esa mujer que ella sabía acechaba dentro de ella.

Una valentía que ella nunca había sentido antes apareció. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo húmedo, mientras rastrillando sus uñas en su espalda cuando él la penetraba duro y profundamente. "Sí, Edward, así" ella ordenó, no siquiera podía reconocer su propia voz. "Más duro."

Él gruñó contra su garganta y alzó, su cara tenso, su mirada fija sosteniéndola al colchón. "¿Mi pequeño ángel quiere sexo duro?" Le preguntó.

"Sí," respondió siseando, mientras sus pasiones disparaban calientes, chamuscándola. Ella clamó misericordia cuando él retiró su pene hacia atrás, dejándola casi, completamente sola para después empujar tan profundamente dentro de ella, que gritó. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de él, mientras pulsaba en un orgasmo inminente.

"Ven a mí, Bella. Vente en mi polla. Yo quiero sentir que tus jugos se vierten encima de mis pelotas."

Él la alcanzó entre ellos y rozó su clítoris con dedos rápidos, con golpes ligeros.

Ella no podía tomar más y clamó cuando las llamas la consumieron, la fundieron, la quemó viva mientras su piel era puro fuego. "¡Edward me estoy viniendo!"

El clímax abrasador continuó, mientras pasaba sobre ellos como el fuego puede consumir un bosque rápido, implacable e inflexible.

"Ahora eres mía para siempre" gimió él, mientras la apretaba con fuerza y emitía un feroz aullido cuando él se vino. Ella lo sostuvo firme llegó su orgasmo, mientras su propio cuerpo se estremecía, finalizando juntos.

Ella acarició su piel húmeda, mientras besaba su hombro, amando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Entonces una súbita tristeza la envolvió. Ella lo sabía, no importaba cuán glorioso había sido para ella, ella era solo una de entre centenares de mujeres que Edward conocía. Y nada habría para ellos después de esta noche.

Y condenada vida si ella ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Ella alzó su cabeza para apretar un beso en sus labios.

Las luces de fuera se reflejaban en su cara, perfilándolo tan claramente como si fuera la luz del día.

Bella pestañeó, y cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevos, se congeló, y su cuerpo convirtió en hielo.

La cara de Edward había cambiado. Sus colmillos se habían alargado y un rostro feroz reemplazaba sus hermosos rasgos.

¿_Qué demonios_? Ella empujó contra él, duro, y él saltó retrocediendo con un gruñido a la esquina de la cama.

"¡Edward!" ella lloró, mientras no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Él se había colocado el maquillaje que lo convertía en vampiro en los episodios de _**"Muérdame**_" cada semana. "Esto no es cómico, ¿y cómo lo hiciste?"

"Fácil," él dijo, su voz era oscura y peligrosa. "Es real."

Comprendió que no había burla en su declaración cuando ella misma había observado los cambios ante sus ojos. Un vampiro estaba en el lugar en el que Edward le había hecho el amor

La realidad nació en ella. Se estremeció ingobernablemente y retrocedió contra la cabecera de cama, para desear por primera vez en esta noche encontrarse en cualquier parte menos aquí.

No. no es real. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Edward cabeceó y la ofreció que una sonrisa que ella juró se tiñó de tristeza. "Sí, Bella. Yo realmente soy un vampiro."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Bella agitó su cabeza, negándose a creer que el hombre que dio vueltas su mundo era un vampiro.

Oh Dios, lleva colmillos, es un no muerto, un vampiro chupasangre.

¿Por qué siempre las cosas le pasaban a ella?

Bueno, cosas como esta nunca le habían pasado. Ni siquiera podría imaginarse, encontrar al hombre de sus sueños y que él finalmente resulte ser un tipo muerto. O del tipo no muerto

No, espera. De acuerdo, ahora ella simplemente estaba siendo tonta. Este tipo de cosa no era posible. "No existe cosa alguna como los vampiros."

Él se volvió de nuevo y en este tiempo ella miró los cambio de su cara, sus colmillos que resbalaban hacia abajo encima de sus dientes humanos. Ella deseó de repente tener un cuello de tortuga o hundir sus hombros para proteger su cuello, pero no la ayudarían mucho.

"Desearía que esto no sea verdad, pero lo es. Los vampiros son reales. Yo soy real. Pregúntale a tu alma… ella reconocerá la verdad."

Ella ya sabía que lo era, pero eso no la detuvo de luchar. Ella no quería que fuera verdad. Un cuento de hadas se había ido desplegando en esta noche, y ella no quería que nada estrellara sus ilusiones.

Entonces lo comprendió. La razón para su seducción. Ella se estremeció, su cuerpo era hielo. "Me usaste."

Él estaba de pie, gloriosamente desnudo, y dio una vuelta a su lado de la cama. Cuando él se sentaba en el borde, ella se corrió hacia el otro lado. "Yo no te usé. Deseabas esto tanto como yo."

"Por razones completamente diferentes. Yo era una virgen, Edward" le dijo, mientras esperaba de algún modo que si ella revelaba ese conocimiento él se sentiría herido.

"Lo sé."

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí. Es una de las razones por las cuales te escogí."

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Simplemente digamos que tengo colaboradores muy adeptos a la investigación."

El dolor apuñaló su pecho, rasgando a su corazón. Ella examinó el cuarto buscando su vestido, mientras esperaba poder tomar su ropa y salir con tanta dignidad como fuera posible. No sólo la había usado para el sexo, la había usado específicamente a causa de su virginidad.

El concurso, el maquillaje, el vestido, todo. Todo había sido un arreglo porque ella había sido etiquetada como "la ganadora". Resulta que después de todo no tenía tanta suerte.

"¿Qué es? ¿Algún amable ritual dónde tienes sexo con una virgen para mantener tu vampirismo o... algo así?" El enojo agregaba un borde afilado a su voz, pero ella no podría ayudarlo.

Él se volvió y miró fijamente fuera de la ventana. "Algo así."

Ella se acercó poco a poco hacia el vestido de aterciopelado rojo cerca de la ventana, cogiéndolo y resbalándolo sobre ella. Ajustó el corsé. Ella solo esperaba estar fuera de allí y haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo. Despacio, ella retrocedió hacia la puerta, mientras esperaba que él no notara su salida.

Ella se volvió su cabeza para calibrar la distancia entre la alcoba y la puerta delantera. En una llamarada, Edward no estaba en ella. Ella gritó cuando él la tiró herméticamente contra su cuerpo todavía desnudo.

"Yo no he terminado aún contigo, Bella," le advirtió.

Ella no quería mirarse en sus ojos de nuevo. Pero se forzó a sí misma a hacerlo. Ella se encontró su cuadrado de la mirada adelante y dijo, "Sí, Edward, tú lo has hecho. Nosotros lo hemos hecho. Déjame ir ahora"

"Tú no puedes contra mí, físicamente. Lo sabes."

Hablando con más valentía de la que ella sentían, le dijo, "Si tus poderes de vampiro son en la realidad como los que aparecen en tu programa de televisión, entonces sí, yo soy consciente de eso. Yo estoy pidiéndote que me permitas ir. Yo no quiero ser parte de esto."

Sus orificios nasales se agitaron. "Yo puedo oler tu miedo."

Ella no lo dudaba. No podría enmascarar el horror de lo que había descubierto sobre él. ¿Qué sabía realmente sobre el Edward Cullen real? Sus fantasías sobre él giraban sobre el vampiro romántico que nunca mató por deporte en la televisión. Todo era fantasía, esta era la realidad. Y en esta realidad ella muy bien pudo haber sido marcada para mucho más que su virginidad.

Sus ojos brillaban asustándola con un color antinatural cuando él la tiró estrechamente contra él. Pero cuando quiso sentir asco por su toque, su cuerpo la traicionó, mientras su temperatura se disparaba velozmente.

"_¿No sientes curiosidad, Bella? Como se sentirá cuando hunda sus dientes profundos en su arteria carótida y le da el último beso de placer_."

No sería como en el programa de televisión. Nada podría ser tan erótico o tan sensual como esas víctimas que se retorcían en el abrazo del beso del vampiro. _"No,"_ ella contestó, un poco demasiado jadeante para su propio gusto. Ella nunca había sido buena para enmascarar sus emociones, y maldito sea si ella no tuviera sintiera mas de diez emociones diferentes arremolinándose ahora mismo a través de ella. Enojo, dolor, miedo, y esa excitación

Él tomó su pecho, encontrando y acariciándola, su pezón se arrugó. Ella abrió la boca cuando él se metió dentro de su vestido y rodó el brote entre sus dedos. La humedad se rezumó entre sus piernas. Dios la ayude, ella quería sexo de nuevo.

Cerrando fuerte sus ojos, ella ordenó a su traicionero cuerpo ignorar el ataque de Edward. Pero no escuchaba. Un toque de su mano en ella y estaba fundida.

Algo afilado rozó su cuello y ella supo instintivamente que eran sus dientes que raspaban contra su garganta. Ella tragó en seca, el miedo y el deseo rugían con fuerza dentro de ella.

"Permíteme saborearte, Bella. Permíteme darte el mayor placer que haya conocido alguien alguna vez."

Sí, ella lo quería. Esta magia, este hombre, todo lo que él tenía que ofrecer, ella lo quería.

"Yo te escogí porque eres especial. Y me has dado un regalo increíble. No pienses que yo lo tomo ligeramente, porque no lo hago. Yo te quise, Bella. Y todavía te quiero. Permíteme amarte, permítame saborearte."

Sus paredes apresuradamente construidas cayeron ante la sinceridad en su voz. Quizá ella era una necia. Quizá ella sentiría esto, pero que el cielo la ayuda, ella no podía resistirlo. "Edward" murmuró ella, mientras tomaba sus hombros desnudos cuando un alfiletazo de dolor rebanó a su cuello.

Su mente se arremolinó con la emoción, su cuerpo era un vórtice de deseo. Él entró en sus venas, un goteo caluroso de sangre caía bajo su cuello y encima de su pecho. Un hechizo mágico de deleites sensuales se arremolinó dentro de ella, mientras la llevaba a alcanzar el máximo la cresta de placer que la amenazaba

"¡_**No!"**_

El lamento feroz de rechazo no había venido de sus labios. Sus ojos volaron para ver a Edward empujarla lejos a tiempo. Él envainó sus colmillos y se volvió fuera de ella. "Sal de aquí, Bella. Ahora."

"¿Qué? Edward no entiendo. ¿Por qué?" Ella se sostuvo sobre la pared para apoyarse, sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo todavía desesperaba en la necesidad de su toque. Ella luchó para aclarar su hechizo que había magnetizado su cerebro nublado. Alzando una mano a su garganta, ella sintió algo pegajoso allí y miró sus dedos. La sangre los untó. Ella luchó contra una ola de náusea se hizo hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué había estado ella a punto de hacer? ¿Qué le permitió hacer a Edward?

"¡Vete ahora! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti."

Ella debía considerar sus palabras y correr. Y todavía, las preguntas quemaban dentro de ella. Preguntas de las que necesitaba tener respuesta. "¿Edward, qué habías planeado esta noche para mí? Además de tomar mi virginidad, quiero decir."

"Tú no quieres saberlo." Su voz era torpe, monótona, casi como derrotada.

"Dímelo." Ella se alzó para acercársele, pero él se hizo hacia atrás alejándose de ella mientras extendía una mano para detener su movimiento.

"No te me acerques. Yo no puedo...yo no soy capaz de controlarme… demonios Bella, saca tu sexo fuera de aquí, ¡ahora!"

"No hasta que me digas. Tengo derecho a saberlo."

"Vete... No estoy ofreciéndote ninguna explicación."

"No. yo no me iré, Edward."

Él giró hacia adelante y ella sostuvo su respiración. Ese hermoso hombre había sido reemplazado por un monstruo feroz, con los colmillos desnudados, y con ojos rojos brillando como los ojos de un demonio maligno. "¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Realmente quieres saber?"

El miedo la congeló en el lugar cuando él se acercó rápidamente. Edward tomó sus brazos, cuyos dedos apretaban fieramente en su piel. "Una vez por año yo necesito a una virgen para renovarme. Yo tengo sexo con ella, y entonces yo la muerdo. Sólo que no me detengo en una mordedura y en el sabor de su dulce sangre. Tengo que agotarla completamente. Yo mato a una mujer todos los años, Bella, para que yo pueda vivir. Esta noche era tu destino."

Él la empujó lejos, su apariencia volvió a la normal. Él agitó su cabeza y regreso a la ventana, mientras ponían sus palmas sobre el vidrio claro. "Sal de aquí. No te lo diré de nuevo. Si te quedas, yo te mataré."

Ella lo creyó. Las lágrimas vertieron hacia su cara así como su miedo y el dolor más aplastante que antes hubiera sentido. Su vida era lo que él quería. Su virginidad, y su vida. No a ella, no la persona que ella era. Ella solo era la golosina, un caramelito para el no muerto.

Luchando para no lanzar un sollozo. Bella agarró sus zapatos y huyó del apartamento, mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta y pedía que él no la siguiera después. Pedía frenéticamente el ascensor, mientras apretaba el botón una y otra vez y entonces de nuevo.

"De prisa, demonios." la Adrenalina alimentaba su necesidad por irse, y ella esperaba con impaciencia delante de la puerta del ascensor, mirando su propio reflejo en los espejos de vidrio.

Entonces ella hizo una pausa, viendo la línea delgada de rojo que caía desde su cuello a su pecho.

Sangre. Su sangre. Ella alcanzó a sentir los dos agujeros diminutos en su garganta, mientras esperaba sentirse horrorizada por lo que casi le había pasado.

Pero el horror no llegó. Ella no tenía miedo. Dios sabía que ella debía estarlo, pero ella no lo estaba.

Los pensamientos de Edward no dejaban su mente. Las visiones de su hambre por ella, la pérdida increíble y la tristeza grabada en sus hermosos rasgos cuando él le había advertido la última vez que saliera.

Él necesitaba matarla para que pudiera continuar viviendo. Este hecho llenó de frío miedo su corazón. Siendo justos, ella debería de estar muerta ahora mismo.

Pero ella todavía vivía, y ésa era una revelación que simplemente no podía ignorar.

La empatía reemplazó al miedo. La parte lógica de ella le dijo que corriera, y avisara a todo el mundo en Seattle. Él le había advertido más de una vez. Si ella regresaba ahora a él, podía muy bien perder su vida.

Una persona sensata agarraría ese ascensor y nunca regresaría.

Ella tenía que estar loca, entonces. No podía salir así, supo instintivamente que ellos no habían acabado todavía. Se encontró retrocediendo hacia la puerta de la suite. Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho cuando ella puso su mano en la muerte y lo abrió.

Esa voz diminuta en la parte de atrás de su mente susurraba una y otra vez. Vete de aquí, Bella. Sal ahora. No regreses allí.

Ella la ignoró y entró en la habitación, de puntillas en la alcoba. Edward seguía parado desnudo junto a la ventana, y se volvió hacia ella.

Un suspiro escapó sus labios. "¿Por qué regresaste, Bella? Creí que había sido muy claro en lo que te dije que pasaría."

Llámenlo instinto o alguna rara conexión psíquica que ella había hecho con él, pero la convencieron de que él no la dañaría. Ella inhaló una respiración insegura y caminó hacia él. Él retrocedió cuando ella tocó su brazo, intentado alejarla de sí, pero ella lo asió más enérgicamente. "Edward, mírame."

Él volvió su cabeza y la miró fijamente. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa tristeza en sus ojos que lo hacían parecer un niño perdido y solo. Su corazón se dolió por él. Ella sentía el profundo vacío de su alma. "Dime qué pasará si no me mata esta noche."

Él se volvió su cabeza una vez más a las luces de la ciudad. "Muero a la salida del sol."

No. Eso no era posible. Su fuerza de vida emanaba fuertemente de él. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Así es siempre para los de mi tipo, Bella. Puedo decirte con certeza que pasará. Ahora, sal. No soy tan fuerte como piensas que soy y la necesidad de tomar tu sangre está predominando casi ahora mismo."

Mucho tiempo ella estuvo de pie allí, y más fuerte era la certeza de que él no la heriría. Algo más le había pasado a ella, también. "Permítame ayudarte, Edward. Bebe algo de mi sangre. Puede ser bastante."

"No. Sé que no. Necesitaría vaciarte, Bella, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No viviré más de esta noche a menos que te mate."

La desesperación de la situación la destruyó. Ella no quería verle morir. Pero no podía voluntariamente darle su propia vida para salvarlo.

Tenía que haber otra manera. Al menos, tenía que intentarlo. Él podría matarla, sin otro pensamiento o palabra, fácilmente. En cambio, él había luchado con los demonios que rabiaban dentro de él y había preferido sacrificar su vida por la suya.

Su corazón se encendió con una determinación feroz, Sabiendo que era ahora o nunca. "Edward yo estoy enamorado de ti."

Él se dio la vuelta y agitó su cabeza. "No, estás enamorado del hombre que ves en tu pantalla de televisión cada semana. Créeme, no me parezco en nada a él."

"Yo comprendo quién eres. Qué eres. No me importa. Nosotros tenemos una conexión, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Permíteme quedarme esta noche contigo. Toma un poco de mi sangre, Edward."

"Te dije que no ayudará."

"Yo no estoy preocupada. Te quiero. Te necesito. Dame algo de ti para que lo tome en mi... sé que esto es tonto, pero quiero que tomes una parte de mí en ti." Su corazón se rompió con la idea de no volverlo a ver de nuevo, de su muerte. Ella tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, tantas cosas que ella quería hacer con él. ¡No había bastante tiempo!, ¡Demonios! ¡Esto no era justo!

Él la alcanzó, mientras empujaba su pelo suavemente fuera de su cara. "La mordedura de un vampiro es bastante erótica. Puede ser un poco abrumador."

¿Como si ella ya no hubiera alcanzado su máximo de abrumación esta noche? "De nuevo, yo no me preocupo. Te quiero Edward. Si solo es esta noche, que así sea. Pero quiero estar contigo. Quiero dormir esta noche en tus brazos."

"Desesperarás con un cadáver de un siglo."

Ella se negó a ceder ante el pesar que amenazaba dejarla caer al suelo. Ellos podían tener sólo una noche juntos, pero ella le daría todo que pudiera. Mañana ella se preocuparía por las consecuencias. Su corazón lloró cuando ella pronunció las palabras que su mente se negaba a reconocer. "Entonces te enterraré por la mañana."

Por primera vez desde que ella lo había conocido, la oscuridad ablandaba sus ojos. "Desearía que esto pudiera ser diferente. Desearía habernos encontrado antes, cuando yo todavía estaba vivo, cuando yo pudiera amarte como lo mereces."

Rompiendo en un sollozo, ella lo empujó hacia atrás, secando las lágrimas con la parte de atrás de su mano. "Entonces ámame, Edward, ahora mismo. Ámame esta noche y has que dure para toda la eternidad."

Él caminó hacia adelante y le dio vuelta, mientras abría la cremallera su vestido y lo tiraba bajo su cuerpo. "Nunca me cansaré de mirarte. Tu cuerpo será la última cosa que yo vea, la última cosa que yo sostenga. Eres preciosa, Bella."

Finalmente, ella pudo creerlo. "Y tu corazón es tan cálido como el de cualquier hombre vivo, a pesar de lo que puedes pensar." Ella colocó su palma encima de su corazón que extrañamente estaba sonando poderosamente.

Él sonrió. "Eso sólo pasa en las películas. Yo mi reflejo, y ajo y crucifijos no me repulsan además todas las funciones corporal de mi cuerpo trabajan."

Por primera vez en un rato ella manejó una mueca. "No te conozco."

Él se rió, entonces tiró su cuerpo al lado de suyo, su pene surgió duro resbalando entre ellos. La excitación brotó dentro de ella, mientras se endurecían sus pezones y se mojaba para él.

"Dime que debo hacer," le preguntó.

"Sólo sostente de mí. Esto será bastante intenso."

Bella luchó contra el miedo que hizo temblar a su cuerpo, y se aferró firme a los brazos de Edward mientras él sacaba su pelo fuera de su cuello.

Sus labios acariciaron el punto que antes había mordido, y ella se estremeció ante su necesidad por él. Cuando sus colmillos agujerearon su cuello, ella no retrocedió. El calor moderado se rezumó despacio dentro de ella, como una llama lenta que crecía gradualmente con más fuerza. Su sangre corría caliente, e hirvió cuando él clavó sus colmillos en lo más profundo su vena.

Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gozó con las sensaciones que tomaban su cuerpo. Cuando Edward se extendió para acariciar la carne hinchada entre sus piernas, ella gimió y clavó sus uñas en sus brazos.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus brazos, los ruidos de succión que él hacía al amamantarse furiosamente mientras bebía sólo agregaba excitación a su frenesí. Ella arqueó sus caderas cuando él hundió dos dedos en su sexo.

"Cógeme, Edward," ella rogó, necesitando su pene dentro de ella tanto como necesitaba sus dientes ahora en su garganta. "Cógeme ahora mientras tomas mi sangre."

Él gruñó contra su garganta, lengüeteándola y mordiéndola simultáneamente. Cambiándola ligeramente, él levantó sus piernas y lo posicionó alrededor de su cadera. Sin hacer una pausa, él zambulló su grueso miembro en lo más profundo de ella.

"¡Oh, Edward, sí!" ella lloró, mientras resbaló la mano en su pelo mientras él bombeaba furiosamente dentro de ella. El pulso de su sangre cuando él se amamantaba de su cuello se agregaba a su excitación. Era como si él la tomara por todas partes. Ella lo sentía dentro de ella, completamente dentro de ella, su cuerpo y alma. Sus fuerzas de vida se unieron cuando él bebió de ella. Los ruidos de la succión en su garganta la propulsaron hacia el éxtasis y disparó su placer directamente a su acalorado sexo.

Las duales sensaciones eróticas de sus dientes enterrados dentro de ella y su pene que empuja más y más rápidamente la enviaron sobre del borde. Ella gritó cuando el orgasmo la barrió. Ella esperaba que las sensaciones que se ondulaban en ella menguaran, pero no lo hicieron. Su clímax seguía, creciendo más fuerte con cada succión de su boca a su garganta.

Escasamente consciente ahora, ella lloraba del placer extremo.

"Ya no puedo más," ella rogó, sabiendo que ella no conseguiría ninguna contestación. Ella se sentía mareada, débil, sollozanante ante tan intenso y doloroso placer

Pero no quería que él se detuviera. Nunca. Si ella se debía morir bajo este placer, entonces que así sea, porque ella jamás había sentido algo así antes.

Edward sólo contestó con una risa profunda, oscura contra su garganta, entonces emitió un gemido fuerte cuando él alcanzó su clímax, su cuerpo quedó rígido. El placer empezó a menguar finalmente. Poco después, él quitó sus colmillos y la alzó en sus brazos.

Bella luchó para quedarse despierta, pero ella estaba demasiado débil, sentía su cuerpo flotar en el aire. Sus ojos se entornaron, ella alzó su mano a la mejilla de Edward y le dijo, "Te amo, Edward. Ahora y para siempre."

"Duerme bien, mi ángel. Yo siempre estaré contigo."

Él la besó, entregándole su corazón. Ella perdió la lucha, rindiéndose a la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

* * *

**Creo que estamos llegando al final; es una pena. Decir que Jaci Burton es una de mis escritoras favoritas está de más; sin embargo en segundo lugar (Luego de Stephenie) se encuentra Nalini Singh; si alguien ha leído la serie PSI/Cambiante me entiende; si les apetece, podría Adaptar la 1º parte de la serie; déjenme saberlo a través de un Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vale, otro final ha llegado, grazie a todas las vampiritas que han leído esta adaptación, les debo una disculpa por no detallar cada una de las pequeñas que han dejado sus reviews, favoritos y alertas; y por haberlas dejado por una semana pero mi tiempo está muy corto :/**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Edward se despertó, cierto no estaba todavía cerca la luz del día.

Obviamente no podía ser, él pensó. Él todavía vivía Si fuera la luz del día, él ya estaría en el infierno.

Bella dormitaba a su lado, con una pierna y un brazo encima de su cuerpo. Él se endureció, deseando con toda el alma que el poder despertarse para siempre a su lado todos los días.

El tiempo estaba corriendo afuera. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo había pasado? La idea de despertar esa visión que dormía a su lado y hacerle el amor más tiempo eran demasiado tentadora para ignorarla. Él luchaba contra el deseo de ignorar el reloj al lado de la cama y simplemente sostenerla, escucharla respira hasta que él se muriera. Pero él tenía que saber cuánto tiempo ellos habían perdido. Él se volvió rápidamente y miró los números rojos en el reloj, entonces pestañeó.

No. Eso no podría ser correcto. Leyó las diez. Él había subido a Bella después de las diez de la anoche

Sin embargo, el reloj no se había detenido,

"¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?"

Bella se movió, estirándose y dejando caer su mano hacia su regazo. Su pene saltó a la vida, duro y pulsante "¿Edward?" susurró ella.

"Bella. Levántate y mira el reloj."

Ella abrió sus ojos cerrados y miró "son las diez de la mañana," dijo, entonces se incorporó y miró sobre su cuello.

Segundos después salto tirando las mantas y corrió sobre él que miraba el reloj, La esperanza brillaba en sus ojos. "Edward, son las diez. ¡Las diez de la mañana!"

"Sí, lo sé. No lo entiendo, pero el alba ha pasado".

Ella le alcanzó con su mano que se acercaba temblorosa como si no estuviera segura de si tocaría a un fantasma o a un hombre. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con su cara, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Todavía estás vivo."

"Así parece. Pero no entiendo cómo puede ser esto."

"¿Importa? Simplemente es así, Edward. Todavía vives. Cualquiera sea el ritual o la costumbre que necesitaras realizar ya fue. O quizá ya no importa."

No se suponía que pasara así. La maldición del vampiro se remontaba desde hacía siglos. Así lo requerían los rituales. Este cambio en la costumbre no tenía ningún sentido.

Tenía que hacer algo con Bella. Él la amaba, tanto como estaba seguro ¿Tendría que haber bebido su inocencia sacrificándola para este cambió de dirección de la maldición? ¿Él ya no tendría que matar a inocente para seguir vivo?

Él acarició con su mano su cara, su mente era un caos de posibilidades.

Una cosa era cierta. Él tenía que sacar a Bella de su vida, antes de que él la destruyera. "Bella, tienes que irte."

Ella frunció el entrecejo y se sentó sobre sus talones. Él intentó ignorar cómo la deseaba estando allí sentada desnuda en su cama. Su pelo desgreñado cubría sus pechos llenos, sus grandes ojos color chocolate todavía manchados del pesado sueño. Él la quería. Ahora. Siempre.

"¿Irme? yo no entiendo. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque ya te he herido más de lo hubiese querido. No podría hacerlo de nuevo."

Ella sonrió y su corazón se abrió extensamente. "Oh, Edward, tú no me has herido. Realmente... fue tan... estimulante. Me pregunto si podríamos hacerlo de nuevo algún día de estos."

Asombrando. Él casi la había matado, y ella era la primera que quería repetirlo. "No. No quiero que vivas tu vida con un vampiro."

Ella lo estudió con su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, entonces sonrió abiertamente. "Entonces conviérteme en un vampiro."

"¿Estas loca? No lo quiero."

"¿Por qué no?" Ella extendió la mano y rastreó su dedo encima de su duro pecho. Su respiración se movió a tirones y él juró ignorar los impulsos de su cuerpo.

"Es absurdo. No te gustaría ser un vampiro."

Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su pene, mientras apretaba suavemente acariciando su longitud. "Yo soy, sin embargo, una persona nocturna."

Edward luchó por el mando. "No, Bella."

Ella lo acarició, despacio, seductoramente, su otra mano acunando sus pelotas y acariciándolos suavemente. "Mi trigésimo cumpleaños será en dos semanas. Yo podría tener para siempre veintinueve años."

"Absolutamente no."

Cambiando su posición, ella puso en su regazo, su pequeña boca a pulgadas de su miembro palpitante. "Anoche me chupaste. Yo no he tenido mi turno todavía."

Esto no era justo. Incluso los vampiros pensaban con su pene y no con su cabeza. "Bella, te estoy advirtiendo."

"Uh-huh. Sigue hablando, Edward Y mientras estas ocupado numerando las razones por las que no vas a convertirme en vampiro yo me ocuparé de las razones que por las cuales desearías que nunca me apartes de ti".

Él emitió un gemido cuando sus labios lo cubrieron. Su boca deleitable estaba hecha para el pecado.

Esto era una locura. ¿Hacerla vampiro? Pero cuando miró hacia abajo a la hambrienta mujer como succionaba su pene, supo que nunca podría permitirle irse.

"Si yo te convierto, Te vuelves mi compañera. Mía y sólo mía para toda la eternidad."

Ella soltó su polla mucho tiempo después solo para sonreírle "Sí, ésa sería una pena realmente, pero pienso que podría soportarlo."

Él la levantó hacia su regazo, su pene entró en su mojado sexo con un fuerte empujón. Ella lloriqueó, mientras se meció contra él hasta que sus dedos excavaron en sus caderas.

Inclinando su cabeza y corriendo a un lado su pelo, ella le dio acceso a su garganta.

"¿Estás segura, Bella?" le preguntó, incapaz de concentrarse en algo excepto la percepción del firme sexo que apretaba su pene.

"Sí, mi amor. Hazme para siempre tuya."

Él la empujó duro y profundo dentro de ella, entonces desenfundó sus colmillos, una urgencia primaria cargada de lujuria le incitaron a tomar también su sangre.

Ella sería suya, para la eternidad. Cómo había tenido la buena fortuna de lograr el amor de esta mujer era algo que él no entendía, y no cuestionaría.

Ella era su redención, y ahora parte de su corazón para toda la vida Hundió sus dientes en su cuello y la hizo para siempre su ángel.

Bella sonrió cuando Edward agujereó su garganta, mientras ya sentía como la envolvían las tensiones pulsantes de su orgasmo. Ella manifestó su clímax con lágrimas que gritaban de alegría. Él continuó empujando dentro de ella, mientras se abría una vena en su muñeca, ofreciéndole la bebida que la haría su inmortal.

El sabor de sangre no era en absoluto desagradable, considerando que su concentración permanecida aferrada a la percepción del pene de Edward que manejaba profunda y duramente. Ella hizo la transición de humana a vampiro mientras gritaba su placer y murmuraba su amor por Edward

Veintinueve años para siempre y en los brazos del hombre que amaba. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría esperar en la vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Grazie nuevamente y la novela que remplazará esta es**

**"Edge of Sweetness" by _Anya Bast_**

_Argumento:_

Edward es un codiciado _Dom_con una reputación de primer orden. Su filosofía es amarlas por una noche o dos, y hacerlo bien, pero nunca involucrarse. Entonces, un día conoce una mujer con espíritu de fuego que es más de lo que parece.

Isabella a primera vista parece ser una hastiada depredadora sexual, pero eso es sólo una máscara para las lesiones emocionales que tiene que soportar. En el dormitorio Edward le saca la máscara y descubre que es una dulce sumisa que se siente mejor dominada y atada con cuerdas. Él la desnuda en más de un sentido. Pero en el proceso ella lo lleva a arrodillarse y lo hace darse cuenta de que podría existir algo como el amor


End file.
